powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Horseman 1
Info Appearance Midori is a tall man with a youthful complexion, and had knee-length, white hair and silver eyes. He wearing an nanite suit made by himself with black and green tone color. Personality He is very lazy and constantly bored by everything, with his primary focus being sleeping or eating. Powers Technology Enchancement: Midori possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. He can also interface with computers *'Computer Interfacing': Midori is able to interface with computers and IT networks, allowing them to download and gather information. *'Demonic Machine Body': Midori has a mechanical body with demonic powers, granting him abilities far greater than that of ordinary machines. His body is an immensely powerful figure, able to posses incredible powers of destruction. *'Motion Sense System': Midori possess an system that help he detect objects around him by detecting their movement, allowing him to see even objects that are invisible or obscured (by fog for example), as long as they are in motion. *'Adaptive Countermeasures:' Midori systems are capable of fabricating and initializing any number of technological adaptations to deal with any adversary he comes across. Even creating an anti-possession frequency against an overshadowed opponent. *'Material Assimilation:' Midori can consciously integrate new forms of machines and cybernetics into his own bionic physiology in order to further enhance himself. *'Superhuman Speed': Midori System can help him move at vast superhuman speeds and surpassing the speed of light *'Superhuman Durability': Midori body possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. *'Infinity Stamina': Midori body his almost completely made from technology so he never feel tired. *'Superhuman Strength': Midori can easy lift in excess of four metric tons. His limit is somewhere around 1700-2000 tons. *'Mechanical Regeneration': Midori can regenerate his body's mechanical parts via advanced technology, allowing him to repair any damages done to their mechanical structure and possibly improve his design. *'Technology Generation': Midori can create/generate various types of mechanics/technology (hardware, automatons, etc.). *'Translate System': Midori System has the ability to emit a field that translates every language spoken inside the it, causing everyone understand what others are speaking. *'Cyber Talk': Midori can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically, with all forms of technology, including machinery, computers and other electronics. He can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. Cyber Mind: Midori has a computer-like consciousness. Super Genius: Midori are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more intelligent than his race because their mental capabilities and applications are pushed beyond the natural level. Intuitive Aptitude: Midori can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. *Scientific Prowess'' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *''Ability Intuition'' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *''Anatomical Intuition'' (Bodily Intuition) - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *''Chemical Intuition'' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *''Craft Improvisation'' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *''Escape Intuition'' - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *''Fighting Instinct ''- ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *''Intuitive Perception'' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *''Limit Intuition'' - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *''Mathematical Intuition'' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *''Mechanical Intuition'' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, Midori can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *''Medical Intuition'' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *''Physics Intuition'' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. Midori can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *''Pressure Point Intuition'' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *''Sickness Intuition ''- to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *''Survival Intuition'' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. Ability Mastering: '''Midori has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation '''Viral Immunity: Midori is immune to the infections made by computer viruses. *Computer Virus Manipulation *Contaminant Immunity *Program Physiology *Programming Abilities Technology Embodiment '''Midori is the embodiment of technology, granting them limitless control over all technology. *All Technology based Powers. *Advanced Technology *Machine Empowerment *Techno-Empathy *Technology Manipulation '''Nanokinesis: Midori can create, shape and manipulate nanites, machines or robots whose components are at or near the scale of a nanometre. *Computer Interaction *Conversion *Disintegration by breaking down matter at the subatomic level. *Health Manipulation *Interface Creation *Manipulate the properties of nanites. *Matter Manipulation *Nanite Constructs *Rapid Fabrication *Semi-Immortality due to nanites prolonging user's lifespan and halting their aging factor *Technology Manipulation uses nanites to interface, take control of, and manipulate tech. *Ultimate Regeneration nanomachinery able to copy, recreate and improve damaged or destroyed biology. *High-Tech Exoskeleton (by commanding nanites to form a battle suit) *Nano-Active Blood *Nanite Mimicry Nanite Weaponry ''': Midori can to create or wield non-organic nano-technological weaponry. The munitions created are adaptable, constantly growing and evolving with every usage against any foe encountered. *Adaptive Weaponry *Disintegration *Total Conversion *Weapon Transmutation *Nanite Artillery *Orgamech Weaponry Machine Empowerment : Midori becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from machines, either/both oneself and/or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. *Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor *Metabolization *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance '''Pestilence (Green Horsemen): Midori can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Biological Manipulation *Chemistry Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Infection Empowerment *Mutilation *Virus Mimicry *Pestilence Embodiment *Pestilence Manipulation *Poison Manipulation Equipment ?? Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts